


Semen Demon

by RosyPalms



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Your new neighbor is a total bombshell, and one day she catches you stealing her panties.





	Semen Demon

It all began when that woman moved into the apartment next door. You saw the moving van outside from your window. Two big burly moving guys carried boxes and furniture while she didn’t lift a finger. The movers didn’t seem to mind though. She oversaw their work, and flirted with them the entire time.

She was jaw-dropping. Her hair color matched her green eyes. Her face was elegant, with a perfect nose and plush lips. They seemed to naturally settle into a little smile that made it seem as if she constantly thought about something naughty.  
Her breasts were big and on full display. Since the day she moved in, no day has passed without her wearing a shirt with a deep neckline, a sweater with a boob window or a blouse with the top buttons open. When she wore a bra, it was always a lacy, expensive looking thing. When she didn’t, which was often, her nipples usually showed through the fabric.   
Her hips were wide and her legs seemed to go on forever. Her butt was no less voluptuous than her tits. You had never seen one so shapely, so perfect. One time, you happened to walk behind her when she dropped her keys. She bent over to pick them up. Her butt and legs seemed to form a perfect heart shape, and you popped a boner on the spot.  
She was all curves and smooth movements. Her hips swayed erotically with every step. The way her boobs and ass jiggled when she walked made you want to fall to your hands and knees and worship this goddess.

You spent the majority of that day staring at her from your window. When the work seemed to be finished, she came to introduce herself. Her name was Morrigan. You stammered a response, dazzled by her beauty. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were so vibrant that they seemed to glow with an inner light. 

After she left, you noticed that the van was still outside. Then the noises started. They came from Morrigan’s apartment, moans, grunts, and muffled words. Your suspicions were confirmed some time later when the movers exited her apartment and walked past your window to their car. She had barely moved in and had already had a threesome! Some people might have felt outraged at such immoral behavior, but you only felt jealousy.

Thoughts of Morrigan preoccupied your mind from that day forward. You would pass each other from time to time and exchange greetings, but that was it. You admired her from a distance every chance you got. Meanwhile, she had guys over all the time, tormenting you with the noises they made. You jerked off to it, but it never really satisfied you. You yearned to be one of the guys she picked up. Even just once would be enough.

Then the fateful day came. You and Morrigan had adjacent balconies. You stepped onto yours and saw that Morrigan had hung out some laundry. Your breath caught in your throat when you noticed it. Between blouses, shirts and skirts hung a pair of lacy red panties.

Thoughts of Morrigan’s majestic body, wearing nothing but those panties flooded your mind and gave you an erection. You knew you shouldn’t do it, but the temptation was too strong. You looked around, and, satisfied that there was no one around, grabbed the object of desire. You quickly retreated into your room to inspect your treasure.

They were already dry, and felt silky soft in your hands. The thin fabric was transparent in the front, but the crotch area was made of thicker stuff to conceal the most precious parts. The straps of the panties were adorned with shapes that looked like bat-silhouettes.

Rapping on your door startled you out of your revery. You quickly stuffed the panties under your pillow and answered the door. It was the goddess herself. She greeted you warmly, and you asked her what you could do for her. “I just brought in my laundry and something was missing. I thought maybe the wind blew it onto your balcony?”, she explained. You listened, but your eyes were glued to her cleavage. She wore a blouse, and her bra was showing. You inspected it for a moment and recognized the decorations. They matched the panties you stole.

You told her that you hadn’t noticed anything. She must’ve noticed your staring, but her expression remained friendly. “Mind if I check real quick?”, she asked. How could you possibly deny Morrigan entry to your room? You let her in, inhaling deeply as she walked past. She smelled wonderfully sweet. You hoped that some of her smell would linger after she left.  
Morrigan checked the balcony, found nothing, and returned to your room. She scanned the room and her eyes settled on your bed, making you nervous. She went straight for the pillow as if she knew her panties were there. You meekly asked her to stop but she didn’t listen. “There they are!”, she said, clearly amused. She walked over to you and showed off her undergarments. A mischievous smile played about her lips.

“I saw you take them. My room has windows, too, you know. Now, why would you steal my panties, I wonder”, she asked. You were at a loss for words. She wasn’t angry, like you would have expected, she was gleeful. You tried to apologize, but all that came out was inarticulate mumbling. Her eyes looked into yours with such an intensity that it felt like she was looking deep into your soul, rendering you speechless.

“You like me, don’t you? Do you think I’m pretty?”, she asked. She had gotten closer, and you could feel her breath on your face. It smelled fresh and sweet. You nodded. “You were going to jerk off with these, right? Masturbating while thinking about me?”. You were shaking all over. Your cock was painfully hard and straining against your pants because she was so close, however, you felt ashamed of what you did. You were just waiting for her to laugh at you.

“Come on, admit it. You want me, right?”, she asked, her eyes still fixating you. You admitted it in a whisper. For an instant, you thought her eyes flashed. “There, honesty is a virtue, you know”, she murmured, and bit her bottom lip.

Next thing you knew, Morrigan had pushed you against a wall, sunken to her knees and opened your pants. As soon as your hard cock broke free, it was captured again, this time in Morrigan’s mouth. You turned into a gibbering mess, unable to cope with the intense sensation. Morrigan’s mouth was hot and wet, her lips and tongue felt velvety soft as they caressed your glans. It was too sudden and intense to bear, and you came immediately.

She moaned and chuckled while you filled her mouth up. You felt the muscles in her mouth work to swallow everything you were shooting into her, which felt amazing. Morrigan never released your cock. Once you had finished, she sucked your still erect dick deeper inside, until she had swallowed the whole thing.

You felt practically no resistance when your cock entered her throat, but once she had swallowed it all, her throat seized up, squeezing your cock. She began boobing her head, sucking and licking the entire time. Usually, you couldn’t go twice in a row like that, but anything seemed possible with Morrigan.

Your cock was getting massaged and rubbed by her warm throat. Her tongue wrapped around you and rubbed the underside of it. You could’ve sworn that her tongue managed to squeeze past her lips to tickle your balls, too, but that was probably just your imagination.

When you came the second time, you shot your load straight down her throat. Her muscles seemed to contract and relax in waves along your cock, almost as if to squeeze every last drop out of you.

Then she finally released you from her soft, warm, wonderful grip. She had swallowed everything and not even gotten a drop of saliva onto herself. She had even sucked everything off of your cock, leaving it glistening ever so slightly with remnants of her spit. You slowly slid down the wall, spent and happy. Morrigan was now on eye level with you. Her eyes still fascinated you, and the sight of her licking her lips excited you despite your recent exertion.

“Yummy”, she said in a low, husky tone that sent shivers down your spine. “I would like some more”. You looked at her through hazy eyes. Was she serious? You couldn’t possibly keep this up. Then you noticed the fantastic view you had of her cleavage. Her voice sounded so sexy, too. And her scent was intoxicating. Somehow, your cock grew hard again. Morrigan looked down at it. When she looked you in the eyes again, her smile widened.

She made you sit one the bed, since you were so exhausted already. She deepthroated you as before. It felt like her throat had a life of its own. It was almost like a warm, slippery hand was jerking you off, but a thousand times better. Her tongue kept teasing you, her lips brushed against your skin, and she made all kinds of sexy noises.

She made you cum over and over again. It seemed to get better after every ejaculation, and the insatiable woman swallowed everything eagerly. The things you felt started to confuse you; in the deepest part of your mind they even frightened you. The control she had over her throat seemed out of this world. The feeling of her tongue on your balls returned, but not only that. Her tongue seemed to grow longer and literally wrap around your shaft, stroking and squeezing independently of her throat.

Afterwards you couldn’t say how often you shot your semen down her throat or for how long she sucked your cock. Eventually, she stopped. She had sucked you completely dry, and you felt like you were going to pass out. You lay there, dead tired, yet satisfied. Then Morrigan’s face appeared before you; she had climbed on top of you. “I like your taste. You shouldn’t masturbate anymore. I’ll gladly drop by from time to time to rid you of that pesky sperm”, she said, licking her lips. You couldn’t speak, you smiled in lieu of an answer, and Morrigan smiled, too. Your vision was blurry, but for an instant Morrigan’s eyes looked yellow. Then she blinked, and they were their normal green again. Just your imagination.

You haven’t touched yourself since then. Morrigan comes by at her own leisure, and goes down on you as she had done before. Sometimes she’s back for more in a matter of days, sometimes it takes her weeks to come by again.  
At some point you had mustered the courage to ask her for sex. She said she would consider it. Nothing has happened yet, however, since that day, she takes her clothes off to show you her lingerie sometimes. You take that as a good sign, and enjoy feeding Morrigan with your semen for the time being.


End file.
